Jogging and running are popular forms of aerobic exercise. Prior to running joggers perform stretching exercises to reduce muscle injuries. In particular they stretch the muscles in their feet, ankles, lower legs and thighs. Many joggers perform straight knee stretches. In a straight knee stretch they stand two or three feet away facing a wall or other solid structure. With their feet pointed straight toward the wall they lean forward and place their palms on the wall. They lift one heel from the ground by bending that knee and they keep the other foot flat on the ground and keep their knee, hip and back straight. They lean forward by bending their elbows until their calf becomes taut, hold for 2 to 20 seconds, relax and repeat. This device discloses a platform which assists and augments the jogger in his stretching exercises. With the device the jogger stands on the platform and pushes against the wall as in a conventional stretching exercise. But with this device the angle of the platform surface can be varied thereby increasing the amount of stretching that can be obtained.
This device can also be used for toe raises, stretching the calf muscles and developing the Achilles tendons. Further it can also be used as a step climbing exerciser. The device is economical and light weight and can easily be carried with the jogger's normal gear.